The Adventures of Team AllStars
by MadFearow
Summary: This story is based off characters from my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game. It is about the adventures of the Pokemon Rescue Team All-Stars.
1. Prologue and On A Rescue

**The Adventures of Team All-Stars**

**By: MadFearow a.k.a. Mr. Snorlax1986**

Author's Notes: This story is based off the characters in my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team video game for the Game Boy Advance. However, I'm assuming that Blaze, the hero character, has always been a Pokemon and was never a human. Also, this story takes place in the same setting as the main games (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, etc.)

Prologue

"A Pokemon Civilization! Can you believe it?"

"It's far from our cities, towns, or whatever humans call home. We found this marvel 250 kilometers southwest of Cinnabar Island…on an island as large as Kanto itself!"

"Here Pokemon not only exist in the usual wild habitats, like forests and lakes, but they have also created buildings and other structures previously only thought to be man-made."

"We haven't been able to monitor the customs of these Pokemon close enough, but perhaps we can investigate further with your permission, sir?"

"Oh yes, the opportunity to catch them would be nice too!"

**Chapter 1: On a Rescue**

**Blaze's POV**

Larvitar, Bagon, and I were sitting around a campfire, quite far from home. My two All-Stars teammates accompanied me on this rescue mission as part of their training exercise, in hopes that they will be leaders of their own someday. They were not my only trainees; I rotated our expeditions between the almost 400 members of Team All-Stars.

"So how much longer until we reach Oddish?" Larvitar asked.

"We're only about a day's hike from the rendezvous point," I answered.

"Oh great," Bagon muttered. "More hiking…."

"Tell me about it," Larvitar replied.

"Hey, c'mon guys," I began. "You'll never be good leaders unless you put in the effort."

"I know," Bagon replied. "But still…."

I laughed. "Oh well. Let's get some rest, shall we?"

As I lay down on the moist soil, I contemplated our trip tomorrow as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

A scrawny Charmander –me – and his friend, a bright young Chikorita, founded Team All-Stars. We were part of a bigger team headed by a Lucario. Just like Larvitar and Bagon, Chikorita and I were mere trainees under Lucario as well. Once I had enough confidence, we decided to form our own rescue team with Lucario's permission. We started small, but as we continued our exploits, we gained more members. Now, All-Stars is comprised of almost 400 Pokemon.

The next day, we continued our hike through the vast forest in our search for Oddish. I led the group, with Larvitar and Bagon behind me, trying to keep pace. As we trekked through the forest we enjoyed looking at the dense, verdant foliage and trees as well as the innocent Pokemon watching us from their nests. The forest Pokemon were comprised of Mankey, Sudowoodo, and various bug Pokemon such as Caterpie and Pinsir.

"Y'know, maybe we should ask the locals if they've seen Oddish…." Bagon suggested.

"I doubt they would be of much help," I said. "Don't bother. They might be dangerous."

We saw a small Caterpie slither near us curiously. Bagon caught sight of the Pokemon and ventured near it. "Well it wouldn't hurt to ask this one…."

"I repeat…DON'T!" I whispered loudly to Bagon.

Too late. Bagon spoke to the Caterpie. "Hey little guy! Have you seen a lost Oddish around?"

The Caterpie grunted in response, turning its head sideways as if confused.

"Well sorry, little fella!" Bagon said. "See Blaze?" he said while petting Caterpie. "He wasn't any help, but at least he didn't –"

"BEE – FREE!"

Larvitar, Bagon, and I quickly turned in the direction of the noise and saw an angry Butterfree hovering near us. Its antennae were glowing with a purple light.

"RUN!" I shouted to my teammates. We ran away from the Butterfree, who flew after us, firing Psybeams from its antennae.

"Go on ahead!" I shouted to Larvitar and Bagon. "I'll deal with her!" They nodded as they continued to run.

I stopped to face Butterfree, and she stopped her chase and glared at me. I glared back. The Butterfree fired a Psybeam at me, which I quickly dodged. I didn't want to kill the Butterfree because I knew she was protecting her child, so I fired a small but bright Ember from my mouth to try to scare her away. As she dodged my attack, I fired another one. I kept firing Embers until she finally gave up and flew away.

After dealing with Butterfree, I walked and eventually found my teammates – who were with a Pokemon with leaves on its head.

"Woah! You guys found Oddish!" I said. "Good job!"

"Yeah!" Larvitar and Bagon said as we gave each other hi-fives. "We just chanced upon him as we were running."

I turned toward Oddish. "Oddish, how are you?"

"I'm still feeling ill…" Oddish began. "But I'm better because you were able to find me. Thank you."

"No problem." I dug in my satchel for an Oran Berry and found one. "Here…this will make you feel better."

Oddish took the Oran Berry from my paws and ate it. After a few seconds he suddenly felt better. "Thank you!"

I turned towards my teammates as we walked again, heading back for the All-Stars base. "Good job guys. But…"

Bagon looked down and sighed. "I know…."

I smiled and patted Bagon on the back. "Don't worry Bagon, it's just a learning experience. Just don't make the same mistake next time."

"Okay, I promise."


	2. Visitor at Pokemon Square

**The Adventures of Team All-Stars**

**By: MadFearow a.k.a. Mr. Snorlax1986**

"I've got an idea of how we'll observe these Pokemon. We'll send a Pokemon to investigate and mingle with them."

"Good idea. I do have a Pokemon in mind that will do the job…."

**Chapter 2: Visitor at Pokemon Square**

**Chikorita's POV**

I'm Chikorita, who along with Blaze the Charmander, founded the Pokemon Rescue Team All-Stars.

It was a warm spring evening. I was waiting outside Blaze's house, the headquarters of All-Stars, for the arrival of Blaze, Larvitar, and Bagon. Hopefully they would have also found Oddish and were able to escort him back here. I was pacing back and forth while Oddish's friend Sunkern was nearby, standing still and looking down.

"Do – do you think they got lost?" Sunkern asked me.

I stopped pacing, looked at her and said, "No, I'm confident Blaze and his crew were able to find Oddish and that they are able to come back safely."

"Ah…thanks for the assurance," Sunkern replied.

I smiled. "Oh, no problem!"

And sure enough, I saw a light in the distance. As the light came closer I could make out 4 shapes – and they revealed themselves to be a Charmander (the source of the light), a Larvitar, a Bagon, and an Oddish.

"Sunkern! They're here!"

Sunkern looked up. "Really?"

The group of Pokemon finally arrived. Oddish ran over to Sunkern, and the two Pokemon were jumping together, happy to see each other. Blaze, Larvitar, and Bagon greeted me and we looked happily at Oddish and Sunkern, who were busy talking.

"And another rescue is finished," Blaze said as he crossed his arms together.

"Glad you guys came home in one piece," I said.

Oddish and Sunkern thanked us, gave the team P2000 in return for our services, and left. Larvitar and Bagon said good night to us and headed back to their residential areas. Soon, the only two Pokemon left at Blaze's house were just Blaze and I.

"So did any new rescue requests come while we were gone?" Blaze asked me.

"Nope," I answered. "All's well, thankfully."

"Well then," Blaze replied. "Perhaps we should hang out at Pokemon Square. Just the two of us."

And so we walked 5 kilometers to the Pokemon Square, a town where Pokemon throughout the world hang out and conduct business. It was a bustling town with a lot of buildings and activity.

Once we arrived at the town, I asked Blaze, "Where to?"

"Let's go to Spinda's Café."

We walked over to the café, which was outdoors, with tables surrounding a circular counter where Spinda, the owner, was hard at work making his trademark smoothies. Many Pokemon were gathered around the tables drinking smoothies. Nearby, there was also a stage where 3 Bellossom were dancing.

We ordered our Pecha Berry smoothies from Spinda, and sat in the front of the stage where many other Pokemon were watching the Bellossom perform. The performers were graceful and quite enchanting; we looked at them with awe.

While Blaze and I were watching the Bellossom, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned to face a Gardevoir looking at me.

"Yes, miss?" I asked the Gardevoir with a quizzical look.

"Oh hello!" the Gardevoir began. "I just wanted to comment that those Bellossom are dancing beautifully."

I nodded and smiled. "Yes they are!"

The Gardevoir smiled. "Um…I'm new here, so this is my first time to be in a place with…so many Pokemon…."

I was surprised. "Really? Welcome to Pokemon Square! Where do you come from?"

"Thanks for the welcome," Gardevoir replied. "I come from a place that has a lot of humans…."

I was shocked again. Humans? Blaze told me about them. They were creatures that were not exactly considered Pokemon for some reason. Apparently Blaze told me he visited a land in which they lived. I used to believe his stories were made-up, though.

I tapped on Blaze's shoulder. Blaze, who was admiring the Bellossom, turned his head quickly and asked, "Huh?"

"Hey Blaze! This Gardevoir says she comes from the land of humans!"

Blaze looked at Gardevoir for a bit before saying, "You – you come from the human land? I've been there before."

Gardevoir looked at Blaze with interest. "You – you have?"

"Yeah, I went on a rescue expedition to the continent where many of them were said to have lived. While on the expedition we came across a human city. Pretty amazing place."

"Did you meet any humans?"

"No, unfortunately I did not. Strangely, some of the Pokemon living nearby haven't met any humans either."

"I thought you went into a city."

"Ah…correction. I only saw one from the distance. It was beautiful, sparkling in the afternoon sun."

"Maybe you'll – have a chance to see a human city again…."

Blaze nodded his head. "Perhaps. Who knows? Maybe I'll even see an actual human."

Gardevoir continued, "How did you hear about humans anyway if the Pokemon you've talked to never met any?"

Blze answered, "I've heard stories from these Pokemon. They've told me about these strange, tailless, two-legged creatures walking around. For some reason, the locals didn't consider them Pokemon. Strange stuff."

"Did you hear anything…bad about them?"

"Nah. Although the Pokemon that have started these stories ran away when they allegedly saw one."

"That – that's good."

"Hmm…."

Our conversation stopped, and the three of us continued to watch the Bellossom dance.

After the Bellossom finished performing, Blaze, Gardevoir, and I got up from our seats and walked out of the café.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay in Pokemon Square," I said to Gardevoir.

"Thank you," Gardevoir replied. "How about you guys? Where are you headed off to?"

"We're headed home. I'm tired…I had a long day," Blaze answered.

"Well see you guys later, if we get the chance."

"Yeah, see ya."

As we walked home, Blaze and I talked a little bit about our conversation with Gardevoir.

"See? We were right about the humans!" Blaze said to me, referencing the other Pokemon that have told the tale of the humans.

"It could be that Gardevoir is a liar as well, you know…." I replied.

"Skeptical as always, Chikorita?" The two of us laughed.

As we got to Blaze's house, I said "Good Night" to him as I went onward to my own house a few kilometers away.


End file.
